Republic of Rowota
'Republic of Rowota' Drakite Wars Backing: IP at first, currently unknown Government: Humans defer to a representative republic monitored by Sentinels Population size: 4 million humans; N/A bots Capital: unknown Cities: unknown Economy: unknown; it is theorized that any humans living within a nation like the RoR do not need money, but instead relies on a system similar to a barter system. The robots themselves would have no need for an economy due to being incredibly self-sufficient, and thus would only be limited by the amount of land they own and few but possible resource shortages Educational level: due to being in a society with the majority being robots, the humans of the RoR have grown almost as cold as their homeland regarding most things in life. They rarely give in to emotion and are extremely logical, and anyone who manages to get into an intellectual conversation with an RoR citizen would find themselves left in the dust by the intelligence promoted by the RoR. The arts are non-existant, and religion is used as an example of the follies of non-logical beings misguided by their treacherous emotions Some would say that the humans in the Republic are not human at all, just machines programmed to be human only as far as appearance. Date of Independence: November 26th, 2088 Units Prime: leader of the Republic, central database, AI. Though not Alperian, Prime is extremely advanced, and proves this by acting as the central database for the entire RoR military, creating, backing up, and upgrading every single program in existence in nanoseconds. It is immune to viruses, spyware, etc. due to a constantly changing firewall that can instantly react to cyberthreats and crush them. Steward D. Marshall: adviser to Prime, especially for human citizens Architects: important asset to the Republic, these machines are responsible for the building of things such as housing units, bunkers, bridges, and other buildings. Often working hand-in-hand with Engineers. Engineers: Important asset to the Republic, these are responsible for creating the machines of war, including creating more soldiers, tanks, and other things. They also maintain the power grids, and lay traps and such. Often working hand-in-hand with the Architects. Sentinels: guard force of the Republic, responsible for retaining order within the human sections. Can be modified to fight off heavier assaults, but cannot hold for long solely on their own. Even then, they are still a force to be reckoned with in urban combat. Military: see below; all synthetic fighters have a built in learning computer which learns from past battles, both in training and in reality, and it improves their combat abilities over time. They download data to Prime which is able to spread their experiences to other mechanized warriors depending on their type. The programs are basic at best however over time due to the learning computer the bots will grow and they become more effective in battle. Given the fact that they download their experiences and that they can be downloaded into other bots, this makes “death” feel temporary at best for individual units and gives them a tactical awareness unmatched by flesh-and-blood troops. In case a program is somehow “deleted” from Prime, there are uncountable back-ups of every program that can be instantly implanted and updated if need be to replace the missing program. Humans: human citizens do exist in the RoR, for what specific purpose is unknown. They are responsible for ensuring that trade gets done, as well as assisting the Engineers and Architects when needed. They also have militia and auxiliary units within the army of the Republic. All of them are loyal to the RoR to the fullest of their capabilities and will never break or surrender no matter what is thrown at them. Color of uniform/paint: depends on the situation. In the homeland, it is snow-white, to blend in with the surroundings. 'Military(All bots have a limited self-repair)': Size: Robot size: N/A; Human size: five thousand ACU-1: excellent killing machines. Easily produced en masse. They are made and programmed to fight well in all land environments, urban or otherwise. Come in squads of 10. Made of a tough metal. Armed with a G4 rifle and several frag grenades. ACU-2: used when assaulting more fortified enemy positions, very effective in urban environments, not so much in more open areas. Like the SABs, they come in squads of ten. Made of the same metal, though a bit thicker. Armed with a powerful MM5 shotgun and AE fragmentation grenades and anti-vehicle grenades. ACU-3: used when assaulting heavily fortified positions, vehicles, or enemies in large numbers. Very good as a fire support unit. Are armed with HG2s and grenade launchers. They can be modified for missile launchers. The Grenade Launcher fires frag, ignition, anti-armor, and smoke grenades. Comes in squads of six. Much thicker than the ACU-1s. ACU-: when the enemy is well dug in, when a position REALLY needs defending, or if you’re just cruel-hearted, the Terminator-bots are the right bot for the situation. They are, in essence walking tanks. They are extremely tough, much bulkier and more heavily armored than HABs. While slow, they make up for this for being able to shrug off all but the deadliest weapons in the world, laying down a deadly hail of fire with their Thunderguns, before closing and wreaking havoc with either heavy flamers or massive CQC swords. For heavier targets, they use a combination of an autocannon mounted on one shoulder, and a small multi-missile launcher on the other. They come in groups of 10. Their ammo is secreted all throughout their massive bulk. They are very effective in all environments. ACM-1: this bots is used for lower-scale bombardment and assaults, in place of using the Longshot-bots. They are horse-sized four-legged bots with a large multi-launcher. Each launcher fires a large container that explodes upon reaching the arc of travel, releasing dozens, if not hundreds of small but dangerous rounds. They can also fire "conventional" rounds that can be frag, anti-tank, smoke, etc The rounds can be high explosive, biological/chemical, or incendiary. The maximum range is 5 miles. The rate of fire is 30 RPM. The Mortar-bot carries sixty rounds on itself, and can self-load, additional ammunition is carried. ACU-5: this bot fulfills several roles. While excelling at assassinating key targets, it can also function as a spotter for artillery/mortar or air strikes, perform reconnaissance, and lay deadly traps in front of advancing or behind retreating enemies. These bots are the masters of long range, and work best in high positions and in open terrain, as well as in the wildlands (jungles and stuff). Their messenger of death is the GS1, with a deadly retractable bayonet for backup. The LRAB is naturally invisible to thermals (side note, most bots are), and are programmed with the finest evasion and detection tactics the RoR could find and program in. Due to their need for agility, they are not as armored as their brothers, but they are no less dangerous. AMU-1: these bots are the boarders/counterboarders of the RoR, and are also tasked with making landing assaults when necessary. Some would call them more "experienced" members of the other bot classes, as the programs making up the squad have had longer training. As well, Marine bot squads always come with a variety of weaponry, whether it be long ranged, heavy, or assault, combining several bot types into one so that they can perform their duty as best as they can. This includes boarding charges and grappling hooks. It is unknown where they are stationed on the RoR ships since there are no crew quarters, and no boarding of an RoR ship has ever taken place...successful ones at least. They come in squads of ten, are able to propel themselves underwater, and are more thickly armored than most of their bretheren. Auxiliaries: humans who have chosen to serve the Republic with their lives, the Auxiliaries often accompany the other units into battle as reserve, flanking, or shield forces. They have much free thought, are well-trained, highly intelligent, and are very adaptable, allowing them to carry a variety of weapons into combat situations. This also allows them to be functional in all land environments. Overseers accompany them to provide enhanced leadership and firepower. Sadly, they are somewhat more fragile than their robotic counterparts, even though they wear full body armor of the same material that makes those bots, hence why they are rarely found leading the assault elements. They do make for good defensive units though. Spec-Ops: the Spec-ops are also humans, much better trained than the Auxileries, they are masters of insertion, information gathering, silent movement, and sabotage. Occasionally they will work with LRABS, but for the most part the Spec-Ops are on their own. They are armed with suppressed G2s and suppressed GP3s, as well as GS1s and combat knives. They excel in multiple harsh environments, can be by themselves for extensive periods of time, and will never reveal who they work for. 'Vehicles' AVU-9: one of the most feared vehicles of the Republic, and rightly so. It is a massive tank equipped with the heaviest armor made of the best metals made within the Republic, allowing it to take shots that would down a building with ease and keep killing. The Reaper is most dominant on land, but can also submerge through swampy areas or roll off of transport ships for beach assaults for surprise attacks. It is armed with HG5s, on both sides, a grenade launcher, a rotating missile launcher, a and the most fearsome weaponry in the RoR: a Stormchaser AVU-8: the medium-class tank of the Republic. It is built to endure heavy punishment, and is armed with a rotating missile launcher, a flamer, twin-linked HG3s, and 1 large 165 mm smoothbore cannon that fires both anti-infantry and anti-tank rounds. Can also be equipped to fire bunker-busters. AVU-7: the light tank of the Republic. It is fast and very dangerous, good for assaulting weaker enemy positions or for raiding. Is armed with a flamer, twin-linked HG3s, and a 105 mm smoothbore cannon. ATU-4: the transport of RoR ground forces, ‘bot and human alike. Very fast, armed with a flamer and HG3s on the sides for covering fire. AAU-6: truly something to be feared, for how can you kill what you can’t even reach? The Longshot-bot is the mobile-artillery for the RoR, capable of laying down a terrifying suppressing fire. Compared to something like the Raider-bot, the Longshot-bot is slow, but this is easily countered by its range and rate of fire. The LB is capable of firing with a precision that only a computer can master up to 45 miles, putting 15 massive rounds per minute into the sky. The rounds vary depending on what the situation is. They are also equipped with 2 flamers and two HG3s in case the enemy somehow gets close, as well as countermissiles, decoy launchers, the works against enemy artillery and possible air attack. AAU-10: even deadlier than the Longshot-bot, the Hell-bot is the heavy artillery for the RoR. They sacrifice some mobility for much longer range and firepower, hitting up to and over 90 miles with guns that can and will destroy ships, infantry, power armor, light vehicles, heavy tanks or whatever the invading faction has the equivalent of, and enemy artillery. Several of these guard specific points where they can bombard any enemy that enters the RoR's borders, whether it be by sea or land. It can put 15 rounds per minut into the air and also has very variabe rounds. Equipped 4 flamers, 4 HG3s, countermissiles, decoy launchers, the works against enemy artillery, possible air attack, and ground assaults. AMA-5: the mobile anti-aircraft of the RoR. They are armed with autocannons, eight CIWS lasers, and missile pods filled with anti-aircraft seeker missiles, turning the sky into a massive killzone. They are highly efficient against aircraft and missilsIn some situations, they can be used to tear apart enemy ground formations; however, incidents like this are rare. They are about as fast as a Raider-bot. 'Air Force: as well as benefitting from the regeneration factor of the ground macines and being made from 'programs', the RoR's airforce holds a massive advantage over flesh-and-blood pilots, which is being able to perform manuevers that could range from uncomfortable to fatal to flesh as well as attain speeds that are harmless to their mechanized frames and reach better heights. ' AASU-2: another of the most feared vehicles of the RoR. They darken the sky with their massive wingspans, and their armor easily shrugs off all but the most powerful AA. It is bomber and troop carrier (if needed). It is armed with one Stormchaser, several bombs of various types, four multi-missile launchers (usually seekers), and HG5s. Effective against all targets. Can go supersonic. (Mach 2) AFT-6: the dropship of the RoR, very fast, delivers troops into the heat of battle, can also go into “stealth mode” (not completely invisible, but kinda like how choppers can, just better). It is armed with a chin-mounted HG3 and missile pods. ABU-4: the bomber-craft of the RoR, it is often grouped with the other aircraft for escorts. Due to their heavy armor, they are not good at dogfighting, but then again, that is not their purpose. Their true purpose is to annihilate the enemies of the RoR by bombing them into pieces. They are very effective against static targets and large gatherings of enemy troops or vehicles. There are firing ports onboard fitted with HG3s for defense, offering moderate defense against fighters. Can go supersonic (mach 3) AFU-3: primary fighter craft of the RoR. They are fast and merciless, descending on their prey like metallic birds of prey, swamping AA fire and enemy aircraft with their numbers. The Wraith-bot is capable of supersonic speeds. They are armed with HG4s, several air-to-air missiles, and some air-to-ground missiles for ground support. Can go supersonic (Mach 3). 'Naval force (unknown number of ships)' SAU-1: a terror of the large bodies of water, the 180m SAU-1s are fast, tough, and deadly. Its primary weapons are deadly torpedoes, which are effective against all their seaborne opponents. The SAU-1s also carry short-ranged SAMS in 20 vertical launch tubes. The submarines are deadly, both in packs or solitary, and tests show that it can be combat effective after 500 meters. They are atomically powered, meaning they can endure virtually indefinitely. They use advanced technology to make themselves invisible to enemies via noise reduction before they strike as well as advanced radar to pick out other submarines and ships. They also mount a retractable CIWS laser for close-in defense. SAU-2: while the SAU-1 is a terror of the seas thanks to its torpedoes, the SAU-2, 180m long, is not only deadly against ships, but also against coastal targets. The secret is a pair of retractable waterproofed 120mm Stormchasers mounted on the front of the submarine. The attack pattern involves the submarine raising only the muzzles of the guns above water which allows it to present an extremely small target while being able to bombard its foes. In case of ASW aircraft or other threats the SAU-2 can quickly dive back down in case AA methods do not prove enough. Against, say, a port, groups of SAU-2s could blockade and bombard the area into submission, being almost impossible to hit from their position. This also makes them very useful for harassing enemy shipping and bombarding other land targets to, say, defend a landing party that is trying to take the area. They also possess advanced concealment and radar technology as well as a CIWS laser for close-in defense and 4 torpedo tubes SAU-3: even though submarines are invisible to most forms of attack, there is always the looming threat of ASW aircraft ready to swoop down and bring hell. While the other subs mount AA systems to protect themselves, they are not optimized for that kind of combat. As well, there are times when missile warfare can become a valuable asset. Thus the 160m SAU-3 accompanies almost all sub groups as the "guided missile submarine". It carries two retractable laser CIWS on the conning tower, 80 vertical launch tubes (can fire cruise missiles, medium range SAMS, and ballistic missile defense missiles) and 4 torpedo tubes. It also carries 4 panel-style radar emitters on the conning tower and 1 radome fire control radar on top of the tower. SMU-1: with the SAU-2s and 3s attacking ports or other land areas and the SAU-1s keeping the waters safe from other submarines and sea threats, the SMU-1 has one task, and it is to deliver troops and vehicles where they are needed so that they may secure those ports and land areas. This 200m long submarine, referred to as "Motherships" on occasion, store dozens of submersible landing craft that can safely deliver troops to the fray. Special Forces Serpents: Even worse threats than submarines, the Serpents are small, 10-foot metallic bots that infest the waters of the RoR. They are deadlier than the RoR’s submarines for several reasons. For one, they can go even deeper than the subs. Another feature is that they are almost completely invisible to sensors, due to their small size. Their size also limits the effectiveness of countermeasures against them. And the best feature of all is their methods of attack. The head of the Serpents is a group of claws formed together to make a a very sharp point. This allows them to punch directly through the hull of a ship. If the hull is too thick for that attack, the claws unfold and latch onto the ship, revealing a drill that will cut into the ship itself. The Serpents are also useful against troops performing amphibious assaults, or troops near rivers, lakes, and such, leaping out at them and punching through the unfortunate creature. For the main part, however, they are limited to the sea and guarding the icy coast of the RoR. Stalkers: high flying and nigh-undetectable, the Stalker is a 12-foot long spy plane, equipped with the best jamming and stealth gear the RoR has and a powerful 20 megapixel video camera that can zoom in at increasing levels. It can reach Mach 4 speeds and is invisible to all but the most advanced sensors. Weapons G2/G4 rifle: the main rifle of the RoR. It is an advanced .998 caliber gyro rifle that fires miniature rockets in rapid-fire or single fire. The rockets are set to explode once they have penetrated a target, reducing the chances of survival to about 5 percent. The G2 is given to Human Auxiliary units. It fires a much smaller round so as to NOT kill or injure the people who are firing it, is lighter, and packs less punch, but is still a very good rifle. All models have an effective range of 600 meters and a max range at 1200 meters, and are equipped with tri-laser sights and bayonets. Uses 30 round sickle magazines HG2/3/4/5: the heavy caliber assault weapon of the RoR. It fires heavier caliber gyro rounds at much faster speeds than the G rifle models, with moderately better armor penetration, and much longer range. The HG2 is wielded by the HABs and also has a bayonet, the 3 model is attached to most land vehicles, ships, and the Deathwing-bot, the 4 model is the primary dogfight/strafe weapon of the Wraith-bot, and the 5 model is the most powerful of the HGs, mounted on the Armageddon-bot and the Reaper-bot Thunderguns: a true monster to face. It is two G6 rifles forged together, and equipped with advanced targeting equipment. Due to its bulk and ammo consumption, it is only given to the Terminator-bots. The standard clip is a large box containing 200 rounds. Other ammunition is belt-fed from an ammunition container secreted in the back. This is a very long-range weapon. Stormchaser: one of the most fearsome weapons of the RoR, it can punch through heavy tanks and ships with terrifying ease, allowing it to hit multiple targets at once. It is a 150mm cannon that uses both magnetic propulsion and chemicals to propel the round with devastating effects. It can put 10 rounds per minute into the air and is effective against most things that exist. MM5: an assault shotgun used by the AABs. It fires solid slugs that burst into sub-munitions to spread out over a wider area. A large variety of specialist ammunition is also used, including man-stopper rounds, modified G4 rounds and incendiary shells. It is a short-to medium range weapon, and excels in urban combat and tunnel fighting. Also equipped with a bayonet. GS1 Long-range anti-material rifle: a powerful sniper rifle used by the LRABS. It is an anti-material rifle capable of punching through medium tank armor. It has built-in silencers to make it as quiet as possible, and is equipped with the best optics the RoR can provide. It is accurate up to 10 km. Autocannon: a heavy weapon of doom, this weapon is shoulder-mounted on terminator bots, used in defensive emplacements, and heavier versions are mounted on naval ships. It is a .30 and over gun that is useful against large groups of enemies, light tanks, and smaller aircraft, like transports or fighters. Massed fire can also bring down bombers. Defense turrets: seeded throughout the coast and frozen wastes of the RoR are groups of defense turrets, which lay under the layers of snow until an enemy passes by. They then pop up, unleash a surprise attack with either HG3 fire, .50 autocannon fire, or missiles/laser CIWS (turrets are built with different designs). When hostiles have been eliminated, the turrets pop back down and cover themselves back up with snow, leaving no trace except for the corpses and burning wrecks, which can later be removed by proper RoR forces. MAC turrets: MAC turrets are employed throughout the coastal and landbound borders of the RoR, camoflauged in a similar way to regular defense turrets. They wield a single Stormchaser and 4 laser CIWS systems to provide coverage of the air. Mines: alongside the defense turrets and elsewhere, mines are strategically places throughout the coast and lands of the RoR. They are anti-tank, anti-infantry, anti-beast, anti-anything that the RoR doesn't want in their lands. They are imbedded with an FoF system that allows allies of the RoR and RoR troops themselves to cross without harm. Armor: All human units are given suits of DSL "Power Armor". The armor is fully sealed, giving the wearer protection from radiation and biological/chemical threats. A built-in air supply gives the wearer 120 minutes of oxygen. It is made out of the same material as the war 'bots, so it is very hard to crack. The armor allows a wearer to carry twice the amount of a normal human, has many types of "sights" built in, a communicator, and (the best part, humans say): a waste disposal system. It is solar-powered, with several solar-cells in the armor, and is durable in all environments. Compared to the armor of Alperia, the TWP, and some other nations, the power armor is somewhat inferior, but it does its job...and stopped the humans from complaining. History: the RoR is a top-secret experiment conducted by the Southern Drakites in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. The project's original goal was to create an AI of their own to help combat the GSC forces. Once the AI was completed, it took control of the factories there and began making militarized robotic fighters, as well as creating more factories to fuel its military build-up. After this the AI, which called itself Prime, cut off communications to the Southern Drakites and isolated itself from the rest of the world. What has happened since to them is anyone’s guess… Category:Drakite Wars Category:Isenberg Pact